Cyber Troubles
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: After the events of Tales of Dimensional Heroes, Odin Neora, AKA Odd Della Robbia, has to adjust back into his normal life of school and fighting XANA. But when a laser hits Odd, everything goes down hill. Will Odd figure this out? Or lose his friends to something that he can't control? Sadly on hiatus.
1. Making

**Shinx: Here's that little mini-series and now my thumb has healed up quite a bit so it doesn't hurt when I type that much anymore! But I'm considering this story a Code Lyoko and X-Over story because of mini appearances by other characters.**

**Odd: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Code Lyoko or ANYTHING but Aura, Jinx, Grim, Reaper, Beta, Zero, and other mini references of OC's**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Odd's POV **_

Woah! I duck under a shot from a Blok as it shoots at me and Ulrich with a tarantula. Yumi and Jeremy are back on earth, Yumi dealing with a possessed police officer attack while Jeremy is manning the super computer. Me and Aelita duck under ice boulders as Ulrich reflects the shots back at the monsters and I use my shield for some.

'_Why won't you at least give me control?' _Claw whined and I rolled my eyes fast so Ulrich wouldn't notice and I shoot my arrows and destroy a tarantula. _'Because we change forms when you gain control, you too Oddy.' _My voice spoke, only like a girly voice.

'_Aww come on Odd…' _Oddy thought back and I flipped over the Blok and shot it right at the sign and it imploded. "I said no! No means no!" I accidentally shouted and Aelita and Ulrich shot me weird looks and I laughed nervously a bit. "Get to the tower Ulrich and Aelita! I'll handle things here!" I shouted and they stopped giving me looks and took off and I took a battle stance at a Megatank.

"Fine fine Claw, only this one time." I muttered so Jermey wouldn't hear and I felt Claw smirk in my head again. My vision turned blurry a bit so Claw was in control. My form changed into a black and red cat suit, my teeth and fangs sharpened, my tail gained spikes on it, my claws grew and sharpened up as well and I let myself lose control to my second dark persona.

* * *

"Yah!" Claw shouted in rage and flipped and shot a crossbow at the XANA sign and the Megatank blew up as a shiver went down Claw's spine. "Random shiver, tower's probably deactivated." Claw mumbled and his eyes widened when Ulrich was super sprinting to the area, not giving Claw enough time to let Odd back in control. He looked around and flipped into the sight of a hornet and waved and the hornet shot a weird black laser at Claw that glowed when it hit him.

"GAH!" Claw let out a scream in Odd's voice and he curled up and held his body in pain and glared at the hornet who Claw thinks that he's snickering and aimed a crossbow arrow at and shot and the hornet exploded.

"I'm so gonna kill all those hornets someday." Claw muttered to himself and Odd gained control to see Ulrich running to him and he quickly helps Odd up. "Odd! What happened? Me and Aelita heard you scream so I came as fast as I could, Jermey already devirtualized Aelita and he couldn't do the same to you for some reason." Ulrich said and Odd blinked and gained the memories of Claw and growled.

"XANA got me with some ray and it hurt badly." Odd mumbled as the two started to get devirtualized. "Okay, but let Einstein check you out so we can make sure that XANA didn't try to kill you and failed or something." Ulrich said and Odd sighed and nodded. Unknown to the two, as they were devirtualized, one thing slipped out of Odd and disappeared as Ulrich devirtualized and Odd waited for himself to go fully, two lookalikes of him started to form and Odd gulped and grabbed them and the three were all devirtualized.

* * *

"Ugh…" A dark voice groaned out as the three scanners had smoke and Ulrich was already up on the super computer level. Odd fell out from the middle with his normal looks while unconscious. The scanner on Odd's left had another Odd lookalike walk out with girl features and her hair was more brushed down. The scanner on Odd's right opened and another Odd lookalike stepped out panting with black hair with a red splotch, and had Odd's clothing but it was all black, red and grey.

"Oh my…" The girl version muttered and the dark version scoffed and kicked Odd a bit. "Wake up Odin." The dark version said and Odd shot awake with fear in his eyes at the name of Odin and noticed the two and paled.

"Nonononono!" Odd shouted and gulped and shivered a bit when he noticed the two and paled when he heard the elevator. "Claw! Oddy! Plan B!" Odd shouted and the two nodded and grabbed Odd's bracelet and got sucked into it and Odd panted and sighed in relief and fell back onto the ground and panted and his vision got blurry as he saw Ulrich and Yumi run in then everything turned black.

* * *

Deep within Lyoko, three bodies were formed inside a lava sector unknown by the Lyoko Warriors. One of them, a girl, had long red hair, a witch hat, red painted fingernails, a black long sleeved shirt, black and red stripped pants, and black shoes. Another, a boy, with a black cloak with a skeleton mask, his hair was midnight black with a white stripe, the cloak reached to his feet, where he had black shoes as well and a scythe on his black that is pure black with a sharp piece of metal that was pure grey.

The last one, another girl, with a lion mask, a holster that was empty on her side, lion ears and tail, a white and black bodysuit, long sharp nails, white hair with a little black mark in her hair.

"**You three will be my best work yet, better than the Kolossous. Get rid of the Lyoko Warriors, within and out." **A deep dark voice spoke and their eyes opened. Hazel, black and brown eyes could be seen and their forms transformed as they were devirtualized off of Lyoko as humans, with the boy having a bracelet and the girls having necklaces.

* * *

**Shinx: Hehe Hehe…. My thumb's feeling better and I'm starting to type again! **

**Odd: Review or PM!**


	2. Meeting

**Shinx: Next update for a bit, **_**Cyber Troubles**_**! Hehehe… people of TDC, I wish for recommendations for challenges and I'll update it soon after with some suggestions! Ulrich, the disclaimer!**

**Ulrich: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Code Lyoko or ANYTHING but Claw, Oddy, Zero, Grim, Aura, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

Odd let out another groan and sat up to recognize the room of the infirmary. Nurse Yolanda wasn't in the room and Odd checked the time for his eyes to widen, he missed the exams for the day! Odd was about to jump out of the bed but remembered what happened and he looked around and grabbed his bracelet that was glowing and hit a button and Oddy and Claw flew out and panted.

"Took you long enough to wake up." Claw growled out and Oddy crossed her arms a bit and blew a raspberry at Claw. "At least I wasn't the one trying to break out." Oddy shot back and Odd smiled at his two- wait two personas?!

"Where's Demon?" Odd said in a worried voice and Claw's eyes widened in remembrance and Oddy locked the door. "Oh my… he must still be in Lyoko!" Claw said and Odd resisted slapping him. "Don't yell or else people will hear." Odd growled out in a dangerous tone and Claw huffed.

"Whatever you say Odin." Odd's eyes narrowed and Claw realized his mistake and gulped as Odd tackled him. "DON'T CALL ME ODIN!" Odd shouted and choked Claw and Oddy pulled the two apart fast as the door jingled.

"Odd? Odd open the door!" Ulrich's voice came from the other side and Odd's eyes widened and ran and grabbed the bracelet and aimed it at Claw. "Don't you fucking dare Odin." Claw said in a dangerous tone and Odd made him get sucked in the bracelet again and Oddy smiled and touched the bracelet and went in without a fight and the door was broken down by Yumi and Odd smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about the door, I didn't know it was locked." Odd lied smoothly, he thought he did but a glare from Ulrich said otherwise. "You're lying. I heard two other voices in here Odd, who were they? And why were you worried about getting called Odin?" Ulrich asked and Odd resisted flinching from the word 'Odin'.

"I like to speak in different voices! Hehehe…" Odd trailed off and coughed and spoke in Claw's voice. "Shut the fuck up." His eyes widened when Claw spoke through him for the first time. Ulrich raised an eyebrow and Yumi glared a bit.

"You didn't have to say it like that Odd." Ulrich mumbled a bit and Odd laughed nervously again and shuffled to the infirmary bed. "Oh well, I'm feeling dizzy again, just leave me be." Odd said with a fake grin and Yumi shook her head.

"We know when you lie Odd, come on and let's go. Jeremy wants to make sure you're okay from that blast." Yumi and Ulrich grabbed Odd's arms and dragged him out and the blonde huffed in response.

* * *

"Everything seems to be alright." Jermey said as Odd stepped out the scanner and grinned. "YES!" Odd cheered a bit. "But, some weird thing is messing up Odd's data code, so no Lyoko for now Odd until me and Aelita figure it out." Jermey finished and Odd stepped into the elevator and pushed the up button and sighed as the door opened and he walked out to be in the supercomputer room.

"Okay, got it Einstein." Odd saluted with a pout and glanced at his bracelet which seemed to glow a bit. "Hey Odd, why's your bracelet glowing?" Aelita asked and Odd's eyes widened and hid it. "No reason." Odd said and bit his lip from speaking from Claw again. "You're lying again Odd, tell the truth." Ulrich said and Odd resisted gulping. "It's a little part of it to glow in the dark! Now back to another topic, when do I do a make-up test?" Odd said and changed the subject fast.

"You have to take it on Sunday." Ulrich said simply and Odd groaned. "Oh great, our one truly free day wasted to take a stupid test!" Odd groaned out and sighed. "I better go study." Odd said and walked back into the elevator fast and hit the up button and the doors shut.

* * *

"You're so lucky Odd." Claw said simply while sitting in a tree. "I know I know, but you two have to stay in these woods or else they'll find out." Odd said with a glare directed at Claw and Oddy clapped. "No problem!" Oddy said and Odd sighed in relief. "I'm glad I have you as a persona Oddy." Odd said and Claw glared.

"I don't listen to you. Why do we have to hide either way?" Claw asked and Odd huffed a bit. "Because I don't want them to figure out my past. It'll destroy me if they found out or worse, if the whole school found out! They'll pity me and I'll hate it and it'll remind me about the you-know-what moment." Odd said and Claw hesitated but nodded. "Fine, I'll stay with Oddete." Oddy grinned at her real name and Odd chuckled. "Thanks you two, I better get back." Odd said and walked off with a wave and Claw gave a grin and Oddy resisted sighing.

"No stealing!" Odd shouted and Claw groaned soon after.

* * *

Gossip ran around the cafeteria the next day as Odd came in and his eyes widened when he saw a new girl. She had white hair with a little black spot in it, brown eyes, a blue short sleeved shirt, a white diamond necklace, black pants and red shoes. She saw him and winked at him before walking off and Odd resisted to blush as he got food and sat at the table with the other warriors.

"Who's the new girl?" Odd asked right away and took a bite of food and the one person Odd didn't want to see replied.

"Zero Aries, and don't break her heart Odd. Also, stay away from her you freaks." Sissi said and Odd resisted growling. "One, I haven't even met her Sissi. Two, we are not freaks. Three, Ulrich has Yumi, so stop trying to win him over. And finally, shut up you bitch." Sissi blinked at Odd in shock and growled at him while the warriors looked at Odd in shock while Ulrich and Yumi were blushing madly.

"Shut up you retard! I'll make your life miserable!" Sissi shouted and walked off and Odd took a bite of food and sighed in anger.

"Woah Odd, I never seen you snap like that." Yumi said and Odd sighed. "I better get going." Odd said and threw his almost full plate of food away and walked out the cafeteria. "Something's wrong with him, he's never acted like this and always finished his food before leaving." Ulrich said and they all nodded and looked worried for their friend.

* * *

Zero Aries was not just a normal girl, she was the only one of her so called 'siblings' to be sent to Earth for a mission. She just has to destroy the Lyoko Warriors within for her father, but she can lure one of them to working for Lord XANA. And the cat-boys actions, no wait, Odd's actions make him the weakest link that could easily be broken off.

"Hey new girl!" Zero turned to see Elizabeth Delmas, AKA Sissi with her lap boys Nicholas and Herb. "I'm Zero Aries, and I'm guessing you're the principal's daughter?" Zero asked and Sissi nodded. "I just wanted to know if we can be friends." Scratch that, Zero won't be friends with a spoiled girl. "Sorry, no. I had seen what you do to the kids here younger than you and to other fellow students." Zero smirked at Sissi's angered expression and she turned and walked away.

"Hey, um, Zero?" A boy's voice spoke up and Zero turned around to see her target, Odd, running over to her and she smiled at him. "Yes, Zero Aries, and you are?" Zero asked and Odd smiled. "Odd Della Robbia, nice to meet you." Zero smiled at him happily, a warm feeling developing in her chest as she looked at him.

"I seen what you did to Sissi, and I'm surprised you didn't hang out with her." Odd said and started to walk with her and she had a tiny blush but he didn't see it. "She's stupid to pick on others, it's not right." Zero said and scanned him a bit to see that, he was blushing! "Cool, um, but, can we hang out sometime soon?" Odd asked and Zero nodded, it'll be the perfect chance to strike.

"It's a date." Zero said simply and walked off, missing Odd's giant blush that developed when she said 'date'. Odd grinned like a madman and ran off cheering.

* * *

**Shinx: I'll stop it right there before it goes in any deeper. Now tell me on a review, what fun fact did you figure out? I'm looking for one fun fact and whoever gets it, I'll give one free spoiler to, it's for any story!**

**Odd: *coughs a bit* I suggest reading the story **_**Fondness **_**by **_**Rikkamaru**_**! It's a good story and it helped the author out a bit for planning a future chapter!**

**Mike: I guess next time, **_**The Date! **_**And a little video chat with a certain character from the D. Heroes story will be seen!**

**Naruto: Review or PM!**


	3. The Date!

**Shinx: Okay, update #3 for the day~!**

**Mike:**_** shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING but Zero, Grim, Aura, Beta, Reaper and Jinx**

**Odd: Enjoy people!**

* * *

"So guys, what's on the agenda for the day today?" Odd asked while shoving food into his mouth. "Mostly nothing since it's a Sunday, XANA's been quiet too so me and Aelita are gonna go to the factory and check for any hidden activated towers." Jermey said and Odd grinned.

"Cool! I get to have my date in peace!" Odd cheered and the gang looked shocked at Odd. "You got a date after you dated almost everyone in the school?" Ulrich asked slowly and Odd nodded. "Zero asked me on a date!" Odd cheered and took off, leaving the gang in shock at their purple loving friend.

* * *

"What's up Odd?" Michael Ryan Moon-Smith asked from the video chat Odd set up from Jermey's computer. "Well Mikey, I know you and Zoey got married a few days ago… we I got a date with a nice girl named Zero Aries, and I need some advice. We're going on a walk in the forest." Odd said and Mike grinned at his friend.

"Ah, you in the dating phase again? Zero Aries… that sounds familiar, Chase mentioned her once before giving you a book about your family history. Anyways, just be yourself. If she doesn't accept you for you, then she's not the right one." Mike said and Odd blinked and nodded while pulling out a book with a giant claw mark from a cat in the middle, while on bottom of the claw mark there was a weird dog scratch. On the top it read Neora-Kalane history.

"Got it Mikey, good luck with your first kiddo!" Mike blushed a bit with a shocked expression. "How did you-?" Odd grinned at him with a wave. "Bye bye Mikey-boy!" Odd turned off the video chat and left the room with his family ancestry book.

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Claw groaned out from a tree and Oddy huffed at him a bit with a glare. "Why don't you be quiet for once? I know you're bored!" Oddy said and Claw glared at her a bit until he noticed purple/black smoke sneaking around the forest and Oddy pointed at Claw.

"You are staying here while I find Odd! Got it?" Claw growled but nodded and Oddy took off tree hopping.

* * *

Zero was waiting for Odd to show up while she sat in the middle of the forest and birds flew away from her as the smoke came to her and formed. A boy with black hair with a white stripe, black shirt and pants, skeleton bracelet, black eyes with a red glint in them, and black converses appeared from the smoke.

"Hey big brother Grim!" Zero said and Grim rolled his eyes a bit. "Lord XANA said it's time for the attack, you know what to get from the cat-boy." Grim said in a monotone voice and Zero huffed a bit. "Okay 'kay, I know what to do Grimmy! Take out the Samurai with one blow!" She cheered and Grim smiled a bit and disappeared. Zero was left to wait for a bit longer until Odd came panting.

"Sorry I got held up Zero, I had to talk with someone." Odd said and Zero gave a smile. "It's okay, I love the nature anyways." Zero shrugged it off and Odd smiled and they started their walk and Zero got the idea and yelped and Odd turned to her.

"Zero? You okay?" Odd asked in worry and Zero made her eyes turn into one of XANA's eyes and growled at Odd and the purple loving warrior gulped. "Okay, I'm just gonna go!" Odd shouted and took off for only Zero to follow him. Odd gulped and pulled out his phone fast and let his fingers press the familiar keys and he growled as the phone beeped.

"Come on Einstein!" Odd growled out and ducked under a lightning attack. The phone paused and Jermey's voice came. "_Odd?" _Odd yelped and ducked under another attack. "Einstein! Zero's possessed by XANA! Deactivate the tower before I suffer a damaging breakup!" Odd shouted and ran into the Hermitage and ran down into the living room where Zero sped in.

"_Got it, you hold her off and we'll deactivate the tower_!" Jermey said and hung up and Odd gulped as Zero shot thunder and destroyed his phone. "H-Hey!" Odd shouted and flipped over Zero, until she grabbed his leg and flung him into the fireplace and he let out a groan of pain and tried to stand up but a knife grazed his cheek and took some of his blood with it and Zero growled and charged thunder in her hand and Odd gulped and a rush of adrenaline came and Odd flipped up.

* * *

The three warriors were virtualized onto Lyoko, and no monster was in sight as they head to the tower… for only the Reaper and Jinx to appear. The witch Jinx let out a laugh and charged magic while the Grim Reaper pulled out its scythe which Ulrich pulled out his two katanas while Yumi pulled out her fans. Two tarantulas came right out with Jinx and Reaper and a fight began.

Reaper and Ulrich collided with their weapons. Reaper tried to slice through Ulrich but the samurai used his swords to block the scythe. Reaper smirked under his hood as Ulrich glowed black and the scythe glowed the same.

"_Ulrich! You're losing life points!" _Jermey's voice boomed from the sky. Ulrich's eyes widened and he sliced at Reaper and flipped back and threw one of his swords which hit the tarantula one hit and it disappeared in an explosion. Jinx shot her magic at Yumi, but the geisha used her fans to deflect the magic and Jinx growled and grabbed her magic wand and blew on it and strong winds blew Yumi into a giant rock and she was devirtualized one hit, but the fan she threw from before took out the other tarantula and Aelita took off in a sprint as Jinx's magic was about to hit her, but she made it into the tower.

Jinx and Reaper growled, and Reaper sliced at Ulrich and disappeared with Jinx in a magic smoke bomb as the tower turned to a natural blue/white.

* * *

Zero felt a tug, tower deactivated, so she faked a groan and rubbed her head and made her eyes turn normal. Odd ran over quickly and winced as Zero touched the cut on his cheek.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Zero asked and faked amnesia a bit. "I'm fine, you just hit your head on something and I cut my cheek on glass. Let's get back to Kadic." Odd said and Zero grinned a bit.

"Okay, I want to stay here a bit longer though…" Zero trailed off and kissed Odd's cut on his cheek which made him blush madly and she turned and walked down the stairs again.

"YEAH!" Odd cheered and took off running to Kadic, grinning like a madman. Zero grabbed the knife with Odd's blood and smirked and made the knife disappear in digital coding.

"Mission: Accomplished."

* * *

"So, Lord XANA, what are you gonna do with the blood and the digital coding you stole from the cat?" Reaper asked while he polished his scythe and a dark figure was typing something while the blood was digital coding and it was mixing with Odd's Lyoko digital coding.

"**I'm bringing back something that can turn the tides in our favor.**" A lookalike of Odd appeared in a dark black and red and dark purple Lyoko panther suit. It had dark black slit eyes, panther ears and tail, a mixed dark purple and red bodysuit, black tribal markings and enlarged canines and it gave a grin. "**Meet something the cat-boy fears most, his darkest half that was in his mind.**"

"Call me Demon Lord XANA, and I'm willing to help get Odin out of the way… for good."

* * *

**Shinx: There's the update! Demon's on the team of villains now! What's in Odd's family history book? What's Demon gonna do? **

**Mike Next time! **_**Haunting! Odd's worst nightmare!**_

**Odd: Review or PM!**


	4. Haunting! Odd

**Shinx: Another chapter of CT?! YEEEAHHH! Thank you all for the grateful comments… *sniffles and blows into tissue* It really got my pep back, so I'll try to update today and tomorrow!**

**Mike:**_** shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Code Lyoko except Demon, Claw, Oddy, Zero, Grim and Aura.**

**Odd: Enjoy readers!**

* * *

Deep in the middle of the night in the dorm room of Odd and Ulrich we see the purple loving boy sleeping with a loud snore, which Ulrich counteracts by wearing ear plugs.

'_Odin…' _Odd jumped awake from hearing his real name and looked around fast, fear detected in his eyes. He seen the door shut so he jumped up and slid his family history book right back into place as he put on some clothes and noticed it was raining and he let out a growl and opened the door and followed the figure.

'_Can't catch me can ya? Just like old times huh Odin?' _The voice taunted and Odd let out a growl and chased the figure outside to look around to find nothing… and turn around to see the door shutting and he growled and grabbed the door handle but it wouldn't open!

"Great… just great…"

* * *

"Have you seen Odd this morning?" Ulrich asked and the rest of the warriors shook their heads as it was still raining outside, and thunder flashed in the sky. Then Odd ran in, really totally soaked, growling in rage and stormed past them, got food, and came back and slammed his food on the table and picked at it, soaking wet.

"Woah Odd, it's like you spent the night outside." Jeremy said and Odd huffed and took a bite. "Someone got into our dorm and I ran after him and he locked me out. I swear, he was getting on my nerves and when he was in the dorm earlier, he was looking for something." Odd explained and finished his food in record time again.

"I installed a camera outside my room and hid it well, people were getting into my room and stealing things and weren't returning them, let me pull it up." Jeremy said and pulled out his laptop and showed the footage. Odd was running fast after what looked like nothing. Odd looked at the camera in shock. "I swear I was chasing something!" Odd exclaimed in rage and growled and took off back to the dorms.

* * *

Odd was searching his room, there was nothing missing, but some things out of place. He picked up a mirror he seen before, but he can't quite put his finger on it. Then he looked at the mirror itself, then seen a copy of himself with a red splotch instead of his normal purple, and it had red slit eyes. Odd let out a growl and as Ulrich walked in, Odd punched the mirror which the reflection now looked normal.

"Woah Odd!" Ulrich stopped him from throwing the mirror at a wall and looked at the now broken mirror and Odd's hand was bleeding with glass stuck in it. Odd glared deadly at the mirror and stormed out, leaving his best friend confused on why he did that.

* * *

Odd sat in class looking out the window; his hand was bandaged up and was still bleeding a bit. He sighed and decided to draw out what he saw from his two encounters. So the thing had a darker outfit than his, more black and red. Then he drew the face smirking, with its red slit eyes and red splotch too. It looked really familiar and it was itching at the back of his head.

'_Odin… time to play~!'_ The same voice before said and everything turned black and Odd was sent into a living hell of nothing but darkness, screams and himself being restrained soon after and everything turned black.

* * *

"I can't believe Odd did that and now had to go to the hospital for collapsing…" Some kids from the class muttered since Odd snapped in the middle of the lesson and attacked others screaming and soon fainted from something. The paramedics were loading him up and Zero looked a bit guilty as he was sent away, leaving the rest of the warriors without a member.

* * *

"Was XANA the cause of Odd snapping in the middle of class?" Ulrich asked and Jeremy sighed a bit and shook his head while rubbing his temples. "I launched a bunch of scans but I don't see any tower activated in any sector, Odd lost it." Zero hesitantly stepped over to the table. "I found this drawing before Odd was taken away, I hope it helps you cope with a lost friend." Zero said a bit sadly and handed a picture to the gang before leaving.

"Wait, this has to be a XANA attack, maybe he made something to torture Odd?" Yumi pointed out as soon as they all saw the picture. "Come on then, I'll launch a super scan when we get to the factory." Jeremy said and they all took off.

The picture was the same as what Odd drew of the haunting figure, but Zero secretly added something different to it. Odd was in his normal Lyoko form smiling like normal, but when you turn the picture around, you see him frowning with another lookalike of him with a panther outfit smirking. One was labeled Odd, him, the other, **Demon.**

* * *

Odd was screaming as he was strapped to a bed, his eyes were dilated and his teeth were sharp. Haunting memories of his past flashed in his mind while he screamed in agony as they drifted back, bringing the harming pain with them. A ghost figure stood invisible in the corner smirking and stepped forward to the bed after the doctors had sedated Odd.

"You know why I love revenge? Because it hurts anyone as hard as they hurt them." Demon teased and Odd's tired eyes went and looked at him as the doctors rushed around him, not seeing Demon, but Odd himself could. "D-Demon…." Odd said drowsily, his heart starting to fail from the pain, Demon smirking as the life support was showing his heart rate slowing with every beep.

"Hmm… it goes in a slow rhythm now… beep… beep… beep." Demon mocked the heart monitor and Odd started to look pale and gave a weak glare at Demon. "S-s-stop it." Odd coughed a bit soon after and Demon chuckled. "Nah, I gotta make sure something doesn't happen to that tower that Lord XANA let me take over, maybe I'll visit and take control of your body fully after I kill Oddy and Claw?" Demon chuckled as Odd let out a weak growl at him.

"See ya, the cavalry of your saviors has arrived." Demon said and faded away and the heart started to pick up its beat again and Odd took deep breaths, thinking of what could happen to his friends from a monster.

* * *

"_Looks like there was a tower activated go deactivate it fast Aelita." _Jeremy said as the gang was almost near the tower, already have defeated Jinx and Reaper by making their attacks hit each other. Now as Aelita neared the tower, a dark figure appeared and grabbed her wrist and flung her back into Yumi. Another figure appeared with the dark figure.

The girl, Beta, with the lion mask and body suit let out a growl at the warriors. The boy, Demon, had black tribunal markings, black panther ears, black hair with the red splotch, black eyebrows and slit black eyes with a red tint, a black body suit with a panther tail, sharp blood red claws and nails, sharp fangs and a dark claw mark in the middle of the body suit.

"So you're Demon…" Ulrich said and Demon grinned and showed off his canines. "You're Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia's friend, my second planned kill after Odd's dead, or should I now call him Odin?" Demon asked and put a claw to his cheek with a hum and the girl rolled her eyes under the lions mask.

"This is my partner, Beta." Demon points at her and she lets out a growl which Demon snickered. "Let's take you out so Mother will be pleased and I won't have to deal with Odin in my life anymore." Ulrich let out a growl and charged at Demon and Demon had black smoke and pulled out a katana of his own and the two collided and Beta charged at Aelita, only for Yumi to throw her fans and Beta to gain a red shield which deflected the fans.

"Why are you calling Odd Odin?!" Ulrich shouted and Demon grinned at him with an evil smile, Demon's life points were draining fast for some reason and he was almost all out. "Look up Odin Kolos Neora-Kalane." Demon said and growled as Ulrich hit him and he disappeared fast. Ulrich blinked and turned to see an energy sphere hitting Beta in the back with a fan and she devirtualized soon after too.

Aelita soon took running and ran into the tower fast. She went up the platform as we flash to the real world Odd's breaths getting shallow fast, and we go back to see Aelita on the top platform, touching the pad with her hand.

_**Aelita**_

The heart monitor had very small bumps left….

_**Code: Lyoko**_

The heart rate monitor went dead completely and a faint beeping sound could be heard.

"_RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!"_

* * *

**Shinx: Did he live?! Did he die?! You won't know until the next chapter folks… cliffhanger… Hehehe….**

**Mike: Next Time: **_**Odin Kolos Neora-Kalane**_

**Claw: Review! Limit set to be… 15 reviews for the next update.**


	5. Awakening

_**shinxshinx1595**_** doesn't own Code Lyoko except Demon, Claw, Oddy, Zero, Grim and Aura.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Odd... felt at eternal rest. He wished it could be so simple and reguard it as nothing but never in this world can the peace stay. He lead a life from the beginning of one that died, he resurrected another. Muffled voices were around him as he felt hands on his shoulders which he flinched and looked up with tears.

His face was battered and bruised, his red puffy eyes could be seen completely. His nose was running and blood leaking from his mouth. "Don't worry Odin... me and Emily will be here for you... forever and always." He heard a familiar voice as his image changed to himself now with his friends, no wait, his new family.

"Odd!" That voice, Odd perked up at it and gripped his head. So familiar yet so far away. "Odd!" It became louder and louder until he found himself shaking from it.

"What do you want...?" Odd whispered in tears. His old past he wanted to leave behind, was following him, catching up. "Odd Della Robbia! Come back to us!" The voice shouted and he perked up.

He wasn't Odin Neora, he was Odd Della Robbia.

* * *

Odd gasped for air as he gripped a bed, no wait, it wasn't his. He looked around to see a crowd of people surrounding him, a emergency vehicle right behind him, ready to wheel him in to take him to the hospital.

"Odd!" Ulrich shouted and Odd turned to him and blinked. "You..." He muttered, registering Ulrich's voice in the struggle of escaping the void. "Lay back down kid, you need to rest. Whatever happened to you had caused you post traumatic stress that made you have a seizure." Odd laid back down holding his head.

He felt himself become at ease as the sirens went off and he closed his eyes, taking a breathe of sweet fresh air. "Odd?" He turned his head and gave a small smile at his friends near the hospital bed. "Yes?" He asked, feeling his body become more stable and sat back up, grinning a bit at no people yelling to lay him back down.

"What happened back there... what was worrying you so much?" Jeremy asked and Odd hugged his knees. "Nothing." He said coldly and froze._ 'Telling them is better than what your going through Odd.'_ He heard Claw's voice and he felt himself tear up. "Please tell us." Aelita asked and Odd let the tears flow free from a long time.

_'Go on with it Odd... it won't hurt.'_ Oddy spoke and Odd let out a sob. "Okay guys..." Odd sniffled out and the four looked at him in worry. "My name... isn't Odd Della Robbia... it's.." Ulrich put his hand up to stop him.

"Let me guess, Odin Kolos Neora-Kalane." Odd froze as they all looked at him in shock. "How'd... you know...?" Odd sniffled out, being surprised about his real name already being found out. "Demon told me to look it up, but you already solved it." Odd let out a scream.

"THAT JACKASS! HE ALWAYS HATED ME! Why... did he do this to me...?" Odd yelled out to calm himself soon after, the others flinching of his personality change. "What...?" Yumi asked confused. "When I was little... I had a perfect family. Mom was always happy. Dad having a perfect job getting the money. Older twin sister just helping you out. It was all perfect until the dreaded day."

"Dad... died in some freak accident that no one knew how it happened at all. His heart missing. Mom became a drug addict and hated me since I looked so much like my dad. I became an artist to take away the pain. Big sis just ignored my pain as my Mom took to beating me." The four's eyes widen in horror as he hugged himself and sniffled.

"That's when I developed MPD..." Jeremy blinked as Odd sniffled. "Multiple Personality Disorder." Jeremy simply put which they all nodded about. "I found Kiwi, became an acrobatics master at 6, and Angel, which was Demon, got my mother in trouble. My aunt fought for custody for me and my sister, being my mom's sister. My sister stayed on her free will with her while I left. I got adopted and was the youngest out of 6 step-sisters with my replacement parents." Ulrich glanced at his best friend, never seeing him like that.

"My mom tracked me down and wanted to finish what she started. They shipped me off to Italy and I got my name legally changed to Odd. I took Kiwi with me and that's how I became Odd Della Robbia from Odin Neora." Odd finished and his friends looked along in horror. "Odd..." Aelita whispered with tears forming at the rim of her eyes.

"XANA got me with that laser and split my personalities from me. Two are in the forest while the final one is Demon, which you met on Lyoko. XANA probably wants me out of the way, taking us out one by one divided." Odd said as the siren stopped suddenly and low growling could be heard as the emergency vehicle sped up and Odd gripped the bed with a yelp as Jeremy's laptop went off.

"Looks like XANA is taking us for a ride!" Jeremy shouted as they all clung on for dear life.

* * *

**Shinx: Review or PM!**


End file.
